


Not Needed.

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: As the fight with Thanos happens, we see how the rogues slowly learn the the truth, that they are no needed.
Relationships: Gamora/Tony Stark
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	Not Needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The final one shot that shows what happened to Steve and the others after they were arrested in Chapter 27.

"YOU NEED ME!" 

Steve tried desperately for Tony to realize his mistake, that Steve is destined to defeat Thanos and save the universe.

But Tony once again ignored him, checking on Gamora, then kissing her as soon as he saw she was fine. 

"Thor please, you need us, you need to let me go." 

"Shut up Rogers." 

"Thor, I am a hero you..." 

Thor made his grip on Steve tighter. 

"I said shut up." 

Steve couldn't understand, he was following his destiny, he was trying to save the world, now everyone was ruined, they can't defeat Thanos without Steve. 

As Steve was placed on his cell, He tried to think on a way to fix this.

Sam had lost. 

He didn't understand how this happened, he followed Steve, Captain America. 

But everyone was against them, every attempt from Steve to fix things backfired on them, and now they were in prison.

At first he thought it would be a matter of time before they realized they need it Captain America, and they would be released for the fight. 

That was proven true, the world need it Captain America.....but it didn't need Steve Rogers. 

Barnes took the mantle, Sam was in shock at seeing him. 

But it was seeing another person as Captain America that made Sam realize the truth, he started to wake up, but it was too late. 

Steve wanted to be a hero, but he didn't care about how he did, or the others, he had eyes only for what he wanted, and Sam was too blind to see it, he let hero worship conquer his mind, and looked at where that got him. 

So Sam was not surprised that they weren't called to fight, that Stark managed to defeat Thanos, what was he thinking of following Steve's delusion that he was the chosen one, the stone chose Stark, it was so obvious. But once again, he was too blind to see it. 

He did cry when he heard Rhodes gave his life, the man was truly the soldier Sam wanted to be. 

So Sam did the one right thing he could do, he pleaded guilty. 

Sam always thought that Stark didn't deserve to be an Avenger because he didn't follow Steve. 

Now he knows that that's why the man deserved to be one.

Wanda was crying. 

How could her attempts to get revenge for her parents go so wrong. 

Everything went wrong. 

First her attempt to make Stark self destruct fails. 

Ultron didn't help her, he instead kills her brother. 

Her attempt to make Stark fall because of Ultron was working for sometime, but the world found out that she used her powers on him, and they turned against her. 

She thought by siding with Steve on the accords, her reputation was gonna improve, but it fell even more, the world chose to side with Stark. 

And her final attempt to make the man fall, by helping Steve steal the gauntlet so that they could be heroes once more, failed. 

And that made her powers be taken away. 

Without her powers, she was defenseless, they took her like a bug to the raft, at least she had no straight jacket or shock collar this time.

When her trial came, she tried exposing Stark, but no one listened. 

As she waited for her faith to be decided, Wanda cried. 

She lost everything. 

Natasha was finished. 

Every move she tried, she failed. 

What made her think that being with Steve when he tried to steal the gauntlet was going to work, she should just have stayed away. 

But her need to make Stark get off his high horse got the best of her, and it bitted her back on the ass. 

She was brought to the Raft by Danvers, she knew manipulating the Captain wasn't gonna work. 

But she was sure she could get the guards or the jury, 

None of them fell for her lies, they ignored every word she said. 

When the fight with Thanos happened, Natasha had lost all hope that they were going to be called for it, maybe she thought that just after they were arrested, but after seeing all of the people following Stark, she knew that wasn't going to happen. 

Stark, how she read him so wrong was beyond her.

She thought he was a man that didn't care for anyone than himself, that no one would chose him over Steve, but everyone chose him, they all stranded with him, and when she realized that, it was to late. 

Natasha didn't want to give up, but she has no idea what to do know. Stark defeated Thanos, and even if Rhodes didn't make it, using that as a factor to show that they needed them wasn't gonna work, the man chose to save Stark.

She was screwed.

Steve couldn't understand how this was happening. 

He was sure it was his destiny to defeat Thanos, how could Tony not follow him on that, he was going to doom the universe. 

Steve was sure they were going to realize their mistake and release them for the fight

Steve knew that they needed him, he was a hero and it was his destiny to save the universe.

So he waited, and nothing happened. 

He was going to have to break out, it was for the greater good, once he defeats Thanos, Tony will make sure nobody tries to punish him from breaking out. 

But his attempt failed, he was tasered and brought to his cell. 

When Fury came in, Steve was beyond frustrated, he has gone to many trials, where many people lied about his actions, telling lies about what he meant to do.

So Furry must be here to release him for the fight.

"Rogers." 

"Fury, took you long enough, so I guess we are going now, I am ready for the fight." 

"What the fuck are you talking about ?" 

"You are here to release me and my team for the fight, Tony finally realized that he needs us." 

"Shut the fuck up Rogers, the fight is over, Tony defeated Thanos and saved the universe." 

WHAT.

No, no, no, that can't be truth, that was Steve's destiny, the fight couldn't have happened without him. 

"But I am Captain America, how could you not get me for the fight." Steve couldn't understand.

"Oh, we had Captain America, Barnes was ready to fix your mistakes again, he gladly took the mantle and the shield." 

Bucky took...the shield from him, why ? this must be a trick.

"So Rogers, as you can see, you are not Captain America, your just a man in a world of trouble." 

No, no, no. Steve as needed, he was. 

"Fury, please you have to help me, that alien did something to Tony, I know it." 

"SHUT UP ROGERS, HOW MANY TIMES DOES REALITY NEED TO HIT YOU FOR YOU TO WAKE UP." 

"My hero instinct tells me..." 

"You are embracing yourself, Tony and Gamora are in love, that's it, if you can't accept it, that is your problem." 

Steve was lost.

"I just came to tell you this, the invasion was defeated without you, Rhodes sadly didn't make it, but don't think it was because you weren't there, the man chose to sacrifice himself for Tony, so do yourself a favor and don't shoot yourself in the foot more by trying to use that to be released, the man is a hero, you are just a criminal." 

Fury left after that. 

Steve couldn't believe it. 

He wasn't needed.

**Author's Note:**

> We will see the confrontation of Steve and Tony tomorrow in the next chapter of the main story. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that read this one shots.


End file.
